


Come Rain Or Shine

by InsertGenericNameHere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rain, Short & Sweet, just pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertGenericNameHere/pseuds/InsertGenericNameHere
Summary: Crowley usually wants to hide from the rain, but not this time
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Come Rain Or Shine

Rain began to fall from the sky, as it usually did. If there was one thing that was agreed upon almost unanimously, it was that it rained far too often in Britain. Crowley stood by this firmly, he hated the rain, couldn’t stand it. There were good memories tied to it, he’d been on the Earth since the beginning, he had memories attached to  _ everything _ . The good memories wouldn’t change the fact that rain was usually a nuisance. 

While he would usually do anything to avoid getting wet, today, he didn’t feel like hiding under an umbrella, or wing, or anything. So, when Aziraphale used a miracle and an umbrella appeared in his hand, Crowley got rid of it. As the angel looked at him, confused, Crowley took his hand. 

“Dance with me.” He said happily, smiling at Aziraphale. It had come out of nowhere, maybe he had watched too much romance over the years. 

“I don’t dance, Crowley,” Aziraphale responded, taking his hand away from the demon. 

Crowley frowned, “C’mon! It’ll be fun! We can do whatever we want!” Crowley couldn’t help but smiled as he spoke. Aziraphale’s almost worried look turned into a soft smile in return. 

“Alright, fine. I still can’t dance, though.” 

And so, Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand excitedly, making his sunglasses disappear somewhere and making some music play from somewhere. Aziraphale had a feeling only they could hear it, not only because they were alone in a field, but because it was quite loud for out of place music. The angel didn’t recognise the song but had a feeling it was chosen because of how similar it was to the music he listened to. It wasn’t orchestra or an old-sounding song, though, it was upbeat and very obviously newer, but still calm. 

It made him smile as Crowley spun around with him, the brightest smile that Aziraphale had ever seen on his face. They laughed together as Crowley fell down, too dizzy to stay standing, Aziraphale kept giggling as he helped him up from the new muddy and wet grass. The angel said something between joyful noise about the demon being an idiot, said demon pounced on him like a wild animal, knocking him to the ground. 

There was no anger or malice, however, there was still nothing but joy and love as the two yelled and laughed at each other. Aziraphale’s complaints about the ground being wet and muddy were ignored by Crowley, who just laughed and yelled back at him about getting what he deserved. 

Something in the back of Crowley’s mind hoped that God was watching. Or Heaven, Hell, Satan, anyone. He wanted the whole world and everything beyond to know how happy he was with no more burdens upon his shoulders. He wished that the angels who told him he’d never see Heaven again could see him now. 

This is what Heaven is. He thought as Aziraphale pushed the demon off of him and onto the ground again. 

“I love you, angel.” He said between laughs, “I love you so much.”

Aziraphale stopped his giggles and just smiled, filled with nothing but joy. “I love you too, Crowley.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was thinking of is You - Petit Biscuit


End file.
